Dimensional Heroes Universe: Fire
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes wait in anticipation for a brand new tournament to begin. But before they can think of winning, they must travel to the world of the Avatar in order to save him and his friends from the danger soon to come.
1. Prologue of Flames

There is so much out there that we havent seen yet, and Hopes been to a world like ours, but better.

Oh, I should probably start from the beginning. My name is Jexi, another hero. I'm the leader of a group known as the DImensional Heroes and a color fighter.

Starting with the land of Exploration, me and my team have been on so many adventures. Weve seen new faces each day and wander the worlds solving problems.

It wasnt until an incident with the Demon lords that things got really interesting for me. I met Hope when we were on a high school like world. After that, we entered a pact to stick together till all of the Demon Lords were dealt with. But now, heh, hes grown. When we met him, he was just some new comer who didn't know a thing about being a hero, but he grew with each new experience like we have. He's become a pretty good kid.

His team is the Shining Light Squad. A group made of two representatives from the Paris and New York combat revues, three god eaters, a hunter, an android, a keyblade master, two yo-kai, a jiang shi, formerly two maverick hunters, a student council president, the avatar and his freinds, and of course, his first ever official member, Titanica, a human embedded with Valkyrie's powers. Something that happened after one of our adventures together.

But now, things have quieted down. Yuri, Flynn and Estelle thought it was better if they stuck to Terca Lumineris for a while and Lucina decided to take time off to visit Chrom for a while. Four of hopes team have gone on leave too. Zephyr wanted to check back with Vashyron and Leanne, since they didnt know her was out there, and Ciel, Nana and Alisa went back to their respective world so they could continue the fight against the God Eaters ravaging their world. Gemini and Erica are still around, as close as ever to hope. Kos-Mos was tasked by Shulk to look for another friend of his, because he found one more, Riki, a small creature known as a Nopon, performing at the Cosmic Circus. And that's not all. After the fight with Xemnas, the leader of a group called Organization XIII, Shulk decided to split off from them and train with Dunban and Riki while Kos-Mos searched. Ladybug and Cat Noir, two french heroes who partnered with Mickey, returned to Paris to continue to protect it. As for Toma and Cyrille, they told Hope of their victory on their world against the corrupt gods. They even asked if they could join him. Of course he said yes. Now hes got two wielders of the shining force on his side.

And now… things are pretty good.

On the star speeder and Shinging Beacon, the hereos were all doing separate activites. Jexi and Hope were sparring, Franky and Tails were making contraptions, Sanji was cooking lunch with a few of the girls, even Aqua was helping Sci-Twi get a better handle on magic as well as the Keyblade she wielded.

Rainbow was in the lounge practicing with Arpeggio to better help her skills with it in combat. And Yosuke, as usual was monitoring the screens when something came up on the main screen.

"What the hell?" Yosuke said as it began to flicker.

"Testing...Testing….Testing.." said a small voice as a rodent was looking into the camera. It was a Dedenne. "Okay, camera looks pretty good."

It then showed a tall sheep like creature facing the curtain.

"Ampharos? Wait, dont tell me…" Yosuke said as he turned around.

"The worlds….they are vast and magnificent. As explorers, it is our duty to see these amazing places and take in their wonder and bliss. Hello there. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Ampharos. I am the leader of the Expedition Society and the one who helped put together the Furious World Tournament. Now, I come to all of you across the worlds. Because, in exactly one month...a new tournament shall be born."

"Huh?" Yosuke said as he others saw this on the screens in the other rooms.

"Yes. This is not a joke. I am quite serious. With the success of Furious World last year, fans from all over begged for more. So, after a lot of planning, the wait is almost over. This is something completely new. A team event where Guilds and Teams from all over can compete together. It is something to be excited for and happy. Yes...for in one month, we shall witness the birth of….FURIOUS….UNIVERSE!" he said before the screens cut out.

"Dude, did you guys see tha…" Yosuke said as the others crowded around him.

"Yosuke… why didnt you tell us we got this message?!" Chie said.

"It just appeared on screen." Yosuke said.

"A new tournament by the Exploration society, and by the looks of it, all of the worlds are the stage." Hope said.

"A universal tournament. Hell yeah!" Natsu said slamming his fists together. "Sign me up for this party! I"m all in it to win it!"

"In your dreams Salamander. I won Furious World. So I'm gonna win again this year." Gajeel said.

"Whoa, before the fire and iron come, this is a TEAM competition remember? And from the looks of it, we all have to work together to fight, and to win." Hope said.

"What? I gotta work with him?" they both said pointing to the other.

"He's right. Ampharos said this isnt like last years tournament. This is a team competition, meaning all of us will win." Erza said.

"Wait, are you sure you wanna do this? Natsu and Gajeel dont mix, remember their tag battle in the Grand Magic Games with Sting and Rogue?" Lucy said.

"Lucy, all of us are in on this, Hope's team, our team. Speaking of which, Hope, have you seen Aang and his friends anywhere lately?" Jexi asked.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen them anywhere." Hope said.

"Yeah. And now that I think of it, I haven't seen USApyon yet today either." jexi said.

"Should we look for…?" Hope said before the Star speeder was in an uproar. "Ah nevermind, when it comes to tournaments, your teams too excited to think of anything else."

"Yeah. Wait, USApyon likes to tinker with the rockets and escape pods. He might be there." Jexi said as they went back there to see no one.

"Huh? No one's here." Hope said as Jexi checked the pad.

"Strange. It says an escape pod was launched recently." Jexi said.

"Whatever USApyons up too, I think we'd leave him to it." Hope said. "Besides, we gotta train for this tournament, right?"

"He's still a member of the...wait, I'll try the video comm in his helmet." Jexi said doing something on his comm. "USApyon?"

"Jexi? Is that you? Oh thank goodness! Pleas help me! I'm stuck with crazy people!" USApyon said.

"Calm down. Just tell me what's happening." Jexi said.

"Where do I start? The Avatar and his friends just hijacked an escape pod...with me in it!" USApyon said.

"What? Where are they headed?" Hope said.

"From the looks of it, they got a message from this guy named Zuko to help Aang get the hang of firebending. A few weeks have passed, and were deep in the...gulp… Fire Nation. If I don't make it back...please build my dream rocket." USApyon said as the video cut out.

"The Fire Nation?" Hope said. "That only means one thing. I read some astroligal charts, and this is the week when a comet called Sozin's comet is supposed to pass. Rumor has it it can boost the firebenders powers."

"Yeah. I've heard of it. Its not just firebending, it raises the power of anyone who can use fire. This is a bad time to go rogue on us." Jexi said.

"If Aangs out there, and knows fire bending, he might be getting closer to man behind it all. The Fire Lord, Ozai." Hope said.

"Yeah. So for now, we gotta go and help Aang. He's our friend and needs us." jexi said.

"Yeah, but lets hope the tournament doenst start by the time we get there." Hope said.

"Forget the tournament for a second. Our friends are in danger and we have to go get them. Besides, we have bigger problems. There's a fire guild there that loves burning everything in their the comet coming, if we don't get there in time, our friends are done for." Jexi said.

"A fire guild?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. Hell's Executioners. I don't know much about them, but I've seen pictures of the damage they have caused." Jexi said.

"Whats it like?" Hope asked.

"What part of, I don't know much about them do you not understand?" Jexi said.

"Yeah, good point." Hope said.

"Luckily, the coordinates to the world are still in the launch record. We can use it to get there fast." Jexi said.

"Okay, get the team and fire up the engines, were heading out." Hope said.

Meanwhile in the Fire nation.

A familar man with a spiked jacket was wandering the land.

"A dooby dooba. Oh yes I like being me so very much!" he sang as he randomly killed villagers as he walked.

"Man, what a drag. I travel this place to this Nation and still no sign of the guys i was really assinged on killing. Where is that stupid avatar and blue streak guy? Aw, no fair. I was actually looking forward to killing them." he groaned. "After all an assassin want's to kill. And of course...we all live to be killed by the strong." he said grinning evilly.

"Y-youre looking for the avatar?" said a fire nation villager.

"Yeah, whats it to you? You disrespecting me? Barry the assassin?" he said to the villager.

"N-no, sir! I know what is to happen this time! Sozin's comet is passing, and the Fire Lord is becoming the Phoenix King. He plans on burning the Earth Kingdom, if i was that dreaded Avatar, I'd go straight for Ozai himself."

"Huh? That's actually really smart old timer. Think I'll grab an airship there. And just for that, your death will be...swift." Barry said as he shot a needle in the mans head as he fell to the ground dead.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun. I can almost taste the blood of the Avatar." he giggled. "And...I get to watch people burn as a bonus." he said laughing.

On a cliffside, another familar face in a biker outfit with his head covered by a mask on a Harley-Davidson motorcycle heard and saw this.

"So thats him. Barry the Assassin. If he wants to see things burn, I'll just turn the heat on him. After all, i may feel cool, but I got three flames in me wanting to burn up. That's who I am, because I… am Inferno." he said.

But above him was another fire user, Blazer.

"I finally found ya, you cool headed guy." Blazer said. "Don't even wanna explain how long I've been looking for you." he laughed.

"Who are you?" Inferno asked.

"Names Blazer, but you'll be calling me teacher soon." Blazer said. "You may wield fire, but you don't know the first thing about it."

"You want to know why I keep myself cool?" Inferno asked. "Its because I dont see flames as a means to destroy. All you flame-styles are the same. Get all fired up and blow everyrhing away. I saw that the minute the flames of Natsu, Ace and Sabo hit, everything burned. I can see all of the destruction they caused." Inferno said.

"Man. You are way off kid." Blazer said. "But, luckily, I got some time to kill right now...to teach you what it really means to wield fire."

(Cue- Burning- Project X Zone 2 Remix)

The two lunged at each other and exchanged blow for blow. Fire surrounded them before Blazer almost smashed Inferno's bike.

"I'm not holding back. I'm gonna show you that youre wrong." Inferno said.

"Good. I don't want you to hold back. I want to see everything you have." Blazer said.

"Dont expect me to get fired up, for all the good it'll do to get me mad." Inferno said pulling back a fist.

"The Fire Fist. I always wanted to see what you'd might do with it." Blazer grinned.

"Get Ready, Blazer the Inferno!" Inferno said cooly.

"That's my line, freezer burn!" Blazer said.

They charged at each other, stomping the ground to quake the earth, they both went in for a punch which barely missed each of their faces, going past and emitting a shockwave that spread flames and destroyed the land. This Nation was about to know what real fire is. 


	2. The Phoenix King

The two ships soon reached the Fire Nation as they came in for a landing.

"All right. Remember the plan, we aren't leaving until we find Aang and his friends." Jexi said. "We just need to find them before something terrible happens."

"Aang is a member of my team. I cant let him die at the hands of Ozai if it means things get burned." Hope said. Before he disembarked, he saw volt clenching his knuckles. "Uh, Volt? Whats wrong?"

"This feeling...this horrible feeling. Its gotta be that monster. He's here on this world!" Volt said.

"It's him, isnt it? Barry the Needle Style assassin, guy who murdered every last Skyian, exept for you?" Hope said.

"You don't have the right to say it like that!" Volt shouted.

"Volt…" Hope said before seeing Volt open the doors.

"You can search for the Avatar all you want, I'm going for the monster!" he said leaping out.

"Hey wait, you cant go off on your own!" Hope said before seeing him disappear. "Argh! What is with him and that psycho killler?"

"You really don't know do you? Your info is all wrong Hope. Barry didn't kill all the skyians. He murdered Volts father before his eyes." Lemon said.

"My god…" Hope said.

"So why didnt you tell us Volt was searching for him the whole time? Vengeance isnt gonna solve his problems." Nami said.

"I tried, but he won't listen. He's been hurt too much just to let it go." Lemon said. "I doubt he's gonna come back after he does this."

"Worry about him later. RIght now, we have find Aang and the others." Jexi said as they tracked the pod.

"Judging from what happened, it looks like Aang left right after we left Paris. He mustve went to Ba Sing Se, but then left for the fire nation." Hope said.

"And they did all this while we were in the middle of a fight with the Organization ." Jexi said. "They knew that was a perfect chance to leave."

"I see em!" Usopp said. "They're in that house by the beach!"

Hope kicked a rope down and they all slid down to the ground.

"All right. You got some explaining to do!" Toma said.

"Yeah, like why did you… whoa!" Hope said as he nearly dodged a blaze ignited from a kick. Aang was in the middle of a firebending session with his former rival, Zuko.

"Huh? Hope? Sorry about that!" Aang said.

"Ugh. What is your problem? You steal an escape pod and take USApyon with it and fire at me with….fire?" Hope said.

"I'm sorry for not telling you before we went back to Sora's world. But I couldnt put off my firebending training or my own journey any longer." Aang said.

"That's fine and all, but you could have at least left a note saying you were leaving." Hsien Ko said.

"We should probably catch you up on what's been happening." Sokka said.

Later…

"So Aang tried to master the avatar state, but when he saw Katara in danger, he went back to help. Ba Sing Se fell, and after we nearly escaped Azula, we hid aboard a ship run by our dad. Then we sailed for the fire nation and traveled all over until we eventually found Zuko again, and some more stuff happened and...here we are." Sokka said.

"Wow. That is the longest explanation I have ever heard." Toma said.

Natsu was no better, as he was stunned with a weird face on him groaning.

"I dont think your brain can process all that." Lisanna said.

"That's our Natsu." Mira said.

"Well, the point is all of you are safe." Hope said. "Good thing too. A lot of crazy stuff is happening. There's this fire guild called Hell's Executioners on its way here to burn everything."

"Did you just say...Hell's Executioners?" Zuko said.

"Wait, you know them? Shouldnt expect no less from the former prince of the fire nation." Hope said.

"They were...hired by my father." Zuko said.

"They were WHAT?!" Hope said.

"All of them are strange creatures this land has never seen. Their leader is this large pig monster named Emboar. He's the cruelest of all of them." Zuko said.

"Zuko told us everything about them. He even have five generals known as the five eternal flames. We don't know who or what they are, all we know is...they're dangerous." Katara said.

"Well that doesnt lighten the mood at all, and with Aangs traning, it isnt looking well." Hope said.

"Youre probably right. But I know what will lighten the mood." Sokka said taking off his clothes. "BEACH PARTY!" he said diving right into the water.

"Hells yeah!" Kanji said changing into a small swimsuit.

"Ah what the heck… we havent gotten all day for this." Yosuke said. "And I wish you didn't bring that."

"What? Its a guys swim suit." Kanji said.

"Yeah, but it just covers...nevermind its embarrassing to even bring it up." Sanji said.

The others enjoyed their time on the beach as Aang completed something.

"Check out my Appa sand sculpture." Aaang said as it was in the shape of his flying bison.

"Cool! Er, who's Appa?" Hope said before seeing a large bison land next to the sculpture. "Oh, that's Appa."

"He's my flying bison. Kinda my longtime companion." Aang said.

"Its not bad…" Toph said. "But I've been working on my Sandbending."

She cracked her hands and moved the sand to make an exact replica of Ba Sing Se. It even had a tiny sandman and his bear sculpted into it.

"Wow. Man, you guys are improving. In more ways than one." Hope said.

After Sokka showed his sculpture of Suki, Zuko attacked out of nowhere and almost hit Aang and hope.

"Aaah, thats twice in one day!" Hope said. "Whaddya think youre doing?"

"Teaching Aang a lesson." Zuko said attacking Aang once more.

"Okay, thats it!" Hope said tackling Zuko to the ground. "What is this all about?"

"Ask him that. Why are they having this party when even you know that Sozin's comet is three days away?" Zuko said.

"Listen, about the comet, I was going to fight the fire lord after it came." Aang said.

"Are you nuts?" Hope said.

"You agree with me?" Zuko said.

"Well, yeah. If sozins comets beefs up fire users, then its dangerous." Hope said.

"I know. But...I'm not ready yet. I need more time to master fire bending." Aang said.

"The point of fighting him before the war was to defeat the fire nation. But that ended when they took Ba Sing Se. Things can't get worse." Katara said.

"Actually, they can. There's a reason Hell's Executioners were hired. They and my father's forces…are going to burn down the Earth Kingdom." Zuko said.

"What?" Aang said.

"Yes. My father wants to make this entire world only for fire users. There won't be a single other bender left who survives." Zuko said.

"Oh, snap…" Hope said.

"Why didnt you tell me this before?" Aang said.

"I thought you were still planning to fight him as planned. No one told me you were going to take a break." Zuko said.

"This is bad. This is really, really bad…" Aang said.

"Hold up a minute Aang." Hope said. "I came to bring you back, but if you're taking on the Fire Lord, you cant do it without us. Were teammates, and friends, its what we do."

"Yeah. If you're going in with fire. I'll go in with even hotter fire!" Natsu said breathing it out to prove his point.

"We're your friends too, Aang. We're sticking by you." Jexi said.

"Alright! Were back in business!" Sokka said. "Not only with Air, Water, Earth and fire. We got Personas, Keyblades, Magic, Yo-kai, Meisters, Pirates, Warriors, Fan and Sword!"

"The Power of the Goddess!" Pit said.

"Dont count the shining force outta this either." Toma said.

"FIghting the fire lord is gonna be the hardest thing we've ever done, and its gonna be the same for you and your friends, Hope. but to be honest, I wouldn't have it any other way." Aang said.

"We fought against the Organization and came out stronger for it. We're happy to be supporting you." Rainbow said.

"But it won't be easy. If the avatar, Aang in this case, really wants to end all this…" Hope said pausing. "He's gonna have to literally do Ozai in. And I mean kill him."

"Yeah. I was gonna say the same thing. No way we can have someone as crazy as him live." Killua said.

"Guys, you cant be serious. I cant kill anyone." Aang said.

"Right, this is your Air Nomad ways talking. I can respect them, you being the last of them. But sometimes, we all have to do things we don't want to." Jexi said. "And this is a very crucial time for all of us."

Later in the night, Sokka came up with a training plan.

"Okay, in order to take out the Fire Lord Ozai, or melon lord in this case, our timing has to be perfect. With so many of us, it wont be easy, but I got an idea." Sokka said. "Me and Suki will draw his fire, Katara and Zuko will go in with some liquid hot offense. And then Aang delivers the final blow."

"What about me?" Toph asked.

"You and Natsu can be the Melon Lords forces." Sokka said.

"So we get to work together and blast flaming boulders at all of you?" Natsu said. "Oh, I might know who I'm aiming for…"

"Great. Hes gonna attack me all the way." Gray said.

"You scared of earth and heat, snow man?" Toph asked.

"No, I'm afraid you two are gonna get schooled." Gray said.

"He's so going down!" Natsu and Toph both said.

"Well then gray, how about you go with Aang if you are so confident." Sokka said.

"Great. I can go for Natsu while Aang slays the melon lord." Gray grinned.

Later…

Toph laughed as she and Natsu took their positions.

"We are the guardians of the lord you are looking for! If any of you chumps have a problem with the way the Fire Nation does things then come out and fight us mano a mano!" Natsu said breathing fire.

"Wow. They are really getting into this." Kirito said.

"Its almost like they wanna actually hit us." Cyrille said.

"Focus, people. Alright, Suki, Indigo, you two and I are drawing their fire like we planned." Sokka said.

"Lets do this." Indigo said as they charged up. Toph made fake fire troops to make it more realistic as Sokka cut one down with his sword. As a flaming boulder almost hit them as Katara, Zuko and Juvia took on the fire nation soldiers and boulders sent at them.

"Aang, Gray, now!" Sokka said.

"Gray! If you get hurt by those two I will be your little nurse and heal you!" Juvia said.

"Ugh. Okay, go in after I incapacitate the forces." Gray said going on ahead. "Ice Make Lance!" Gray shouted making a lance that nearly pierced the two. "Now!"

Aang leapt into the air as Gray bowled right into Natsu and Toph, but aang's staff only connected midway.

"I figured as much." Hope said.

"You knew this would happen?" Toma asked.

"Aang's too soft hearted to be a killer. He's not gonna be able to do him in." Hope said. "Hmm?" Hope said as he spotted a small red and yellow bird watching them.

"A Fletchinder? Its a scout!" Hope said realizing.

The bird then quickly flew off after Hope spotted it. "Someone stop that bird!"

The others ran after the Fletchinder before it escaped their clutches.

"Great. Now they know we're here." Nami said.

"There's no way we'll catch up to it by the time it reaches its guild." Jexi said.

But unknown to them, as it flew far away from them, the bird was electrocuted by Volt further away.

"A scout for that guild. Probably would have caused problems." Volt said tying it up.

Back with our heroes, night had fallen as the group sat in the summer home.

"Hows Aang doing?" Wendy asked.

"He's meditating in the awning. Trying to find a way to win without killing the fire lord." Espio said.

"And volt? Is he… still on edge about Barry?" Hope asked.

"He hasn't even come back. Its like I said, he's not coming back until he kills him." Lemon said.

"I don't get it. Barry's a color fighter too, yet he's a crazed killer? What is he in Master Rain Bow's eyes?" Hope asked.

"Same as he sees all of us, his children. He sees us all like his own sons and daughters. He's raised us, taught us, cared for us. We're basically like family. But while he sees it like that, the other fighters don't see it like that." Evan said.

"We all have our own agendas and desires. When we decide to leave, we follow our own beliefs and paths." Anima said. "For Barry's case, its the path of an assassin and believing this….that we all live just to be killed."

"Damn.." Hope said.

"So you're saying that I should be like this Barry guy? I cant kill anyone, you know that. It goes against everything the monks taught me." Aang said.

"Aang, there isn't any other way. Sometimes, things have to play out like they should. You have to kill him." Hope said.

"Well, I cant have that. I'll find a way to bring Ozai down without killing him." Aang said running off.

"Aang…" Hope said.

Hope walked out to find Aang before he heard a sound. He jumped out of the way to nearly miss a needle heading right for him. Before him, jumping out of the bushes, was Barry.

"Well well well, looks like I found one of my targets." he grinned.

"So you're him. Youre Barry the-Whoa!" Hope said nearly dodging a needle.

"Man you like to talk. This isn't gonna be as entertaining at I thought." Barry said firing another one. "And here I thought I had to take a ship to the Earth Kingdom."

"You want this to be a game?" Hope said. "Fine then, I'll show you some… YOW!" Hope said as Lightning landed near him as Volt appeared.

"You!" Volt said.

"Heh? Who the hell are you supposed ta be?" Barry said. "Wait...Those pathetic eyes. Hahahah!" Barry laughed. "You're that brat from back then! Hahaha!"

"Stop laughing at him!" Hope said. "You think killing someone's father is funny to you? And the son watching that father die? Youre a psycho!"

"Look, you don't know the true meaning of life. Let me spell it out. We all live...to be killed by the strong. He died cause he was weak. Simple as that." Barry said.

"Y-youre insane!" Hope said. "Forget vengeance, that won't wash your sins away. You deserve justice more than anything, and I'll lock you up in the deepest, darkest prison i can find. Hell, I'll even recommend Impel Down."

"Wow. Those are the lamest threats I ever heard. You think you can send me through some hell...I've already seen it kid." Barry said grinning.

"Hope! Not… one more word." Volt said. "He killed my dad, and he's killed more than that. I've seen the village nearby. You killed the villagers there right?"

"You got it. They were in my way so I picked them off." barry said. "Don't worry though, you'll be joining them soon." he added as needles began to grow all over his body.

"What the?" Hope said.

"Yeah. Let me give you a short explanation on my style. I can grow needles out of anywhere all over my body." Barry said.

"That is so sick." Hope said. "And in the bad way."

Hope charged in as Barry fired needles from his body, Hope tried to dodge then only to get several in his arm.

"This is why I start with this. Its impossible to get through this shower without an injury. Its a surefire kill for a locked room." Barry said.

Hope kept running and endured the pain, getting close to Barry. He tried to punch only to get a hand full of needles as Hope fell and screamed in pain.

"Yeah. Physical attacks ain't gonna work brat." Barry said kicking Hope into the wall.

"Youre not taking one more life today, you hear me?!" Volt said blasting lighting at Barry only to grow a large needle and stick it into the ground. It acted as a lightning rod for the lightning.

"Hmm. Guess it would be a mark against me if the kid of a past target is still alive. Fine. I'll go for you instead." Barry said. Before that, he grabbed hope. "Unconscious huh? Go in the sea, youre in the way!" he said throwing hope into the water where he floated to a mysterious island. Behind him was Aang in a dreamlike trance.

"Hope!" Volt shouted.

"You'll be seeing him soon, kid." Barry grinned as Volt charged as Barry before receiving a barrage of needles to his body. "Yeah. Very soon." he grinned as he fired a needle into Volt's chest. "This one's got some chemicals in it. You'll be paralyzed for a while. Enough time to watch you sink!" Barry shouted as Volt sank into the ocean.

"I can't believe...this is how it ends." Volt thought as he closed his eyes and sank.

"Hahaha...huh?" Barry said as a fireball landed on the beach as he saw Inferno and Blazer grapple with flames. "Holy…!"

"What the?" Blazer said.

"Hmm. Things are getting too heated. I'd want to settle things, but I still gotta go for the Avatar. So, this is where I run." Barry said as he ran off.

The two released from their grip and panted.

"That all you got… biker man?" Blazer asked.

"I could… do this all night." Inferno said.

"You could...but you look ready to drop." Blazer panted.

"Same goes for...you." Inferno said as the two fell to the sandy beach.

"So, have you learned what it means to wield fire yet?" Blazer asked him.

"Yeah but..I wanna stay cool." Inferno said.

"Fire isn't suppose to be cool. Fire is life. It burns hot...to keep your warm from the harshest of cold." blazer said.

"So, you don't think it as destruction. I see." Inferno said.

"So, what's next for you after this?" Blazer asked.

"Whatever you say, teacher." Inferno said.

"Teacher?" Blazer asked.

"I want to burn bright, but also be cool too. Can you show me how fire works and still be cool?" Inferno asked.

"Pretty tall order there kid. "But, I don't see why not." Blazer said. "For now though, let's just...get some...sleep." Blazer said as he fell asleep on the beach with Inferno.

Next morning…

Jexi was over Blazers face as he opened his eyes.

"Have a nice nap, bro?" Jexi grinned.

"What the?" Blazer said before he saw him and Inferno surrounded by the heroes. "Its not what you think! I wasn't bein lazy or nothin."

"We know, but what happened here?" Lucy asked.

"We were fighting like real fire users, correct teacher?" Inferno asked.

"Yep. That's right." Blazer said.

"So you really got to him. So, where's Hope?" Jexi asked.

"Well, we found Barry on the beach earlier. If he was here...there's a good chance Hope is dead." Blazer said being serious.

"D-dead?" Hsien-Ko asked.

"Yeah. These needles are soaked in blood. No doubt there was a kill." Blazer said.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Aang either." Katara said.

"And i just noticed this, but Momo's gone too." Suki said.

"Momo? Oh the lemur." Anima said. "Well, he's probably with Aang."

"I don't believe that Hope is dead. Knowing fully well he may be out there. Theres only one person that can track him down." Zuko said.

They traveled to an earth kingdom village. Entering a bar, they saw a woman there who was lciking her lips.

"Uh… Zuko? Who is that?" Erica asked.

"June." Zuko said.

"Oh, she's the one with the giant mole." Sokka said.

"And she can help us… how?" Gemini asked.

"The Sheer Shrew she rides on can track anyone's scent in the world." Zuko said.

"So lets get to it." Jexi said. 


	3. The Old Masters

"Wait, I remember her more clearly now." Sokka said.

"More stuff? What'd she do?" Gemini asked.

"She helped Zuko try to kill us." Sokka said.

"Yup, in the good ol' days." Zuko said as they walked up to June.

"Oh great its Prince Pouty. Where's your creepy grandpa?" June said.

"Youre uncle?" Jexi asked.

"Yes, Uncle Iroh. And he isnt here." Zuko said.

"I see your friend worked thing out with his girlfriend." June said.

"Wait, you two are dating?" Juvia said to Katara and Zuko. "Yes. No love rivals for my Gray here."

"What? She/he's not my girl/boyfriend." Zuko and Katara said, obviously embarrassed at the thought.

"Okay, okay, sheesh. I was only teasing. What do you want?" June asked.

"We need help finding the Avatar, and some friends of ours." Zuko said.

"Doesn't sound like much fun." June said.

"How does the end of the world sound to you?" Jexi said.

Outside, they saw a large mole creature tangle with appa.

"Eep!" Erica said. "Uh, are you sure that creatures with you?"

"Aw, dont be scared. Nyla is a sweet thing." June said as the creature rubbed against her. "Okay, who has something with the Avatar's scent on it?"

"I have Aang's staff." Katara said,

"And we still have one of Barry's needles. Covered in hopes blood, still…" Jexi said. Nyla sniffed both objects and sniffed around for a bit before lying down and patting his nose.

"What does that mean?" Zuko asked.

"Means your friends are gone." june said. "As in, they don't exist."

Meanwhile..

Aang was carrying hope on his back and Volt via wind as hope woke up.

"Ow my aching everything…" Hope said. "Where are we, Aang?"

"Some kind of island." Volt answered. "He pulled you off the shore of it and dove down and dragged me from the bottom of the ocean."

"Good, so I'm not dead." Hope said.

"Yeah. But Barry escaped unharmed. We couldn't even get a hit in." Volt said.

"When youre covered in needles, its harder." Hope said. "So aang, you know where this is?"

"I'm not sure. We can see each other, so were not in the spirit world, and i can bend here. So I have no clue where we are." Aang said.

"Lets search the top of the island, we'll get a better idea." Hope said. They walked up to the top to see a hexagon with a symbol on it.

"Huh… this is new." Hope said as he was set down. He knocked on the stone. "Not some kind of earth you see everyday."

Aang tried to bend with it, but no effect. "I can't bend it. Its some kind of different earth." Aang said.

"Hope, we're going to find our way out. And when we do, I'm going to find Barry and end him." Volt said.

"Youre so obsessed with killing Barry…" Hope said. "While on this side, Aang doesnt want to kill Ozai and that conflicts him."

"Yeah, I'm so confused rigth now guys." Aang siad sitting down. "I wish I had roku… wait, I do have him."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Volt said.

Aang went into a meditative state and breathed deeply. Then some sort of spirit in the shape of a bearded man came out of him.

"Whoa…" Hope said.

"You are right Aang. All of the past avatars and their experiences are with you always." he said.

"So youre Avatar Roku. I'm honored." Hope said.

"The pleasure is all mine, Hope the Victor." Roku said.

"Wait, you know me?" Hope asked.

"A friend of mine mentioned you to me from the living world. Yen Sid." Roku said.

"That guy, he's really something." Hope said.

Roku turned to volt. "And this must be th Skyian whose father was murdered for pleasure by an assasin. I am sorry for your loss, Lighting God Volt."

"Don't pity me spirit. I'm not looking for any." Volt said.

"But this isnt the point. Aang is... conflicted right now." Hope said. "Everyone thinks that he's gotta do Ozai in for good. But I know that killing someone doesnt solve anything. Maybe you have something from your past to share on this subject?"

"In my life, I tried to show discipline and shoot straight. But it backfired. When Fire Lord Sozin took advantage of my restraint and mercy, if I had been more decisive, I could have stopped Sozin from wiping out the airbenders and starting the war." Roku said.

"Geez." Hope said.

"Hope, as a soul of justice, you know what it means to do with a life. If you truly want to bring Barry to justice your way, you must choose how to approach his techniques instead of charging forward." Roku said as he disappeared.

"Lets see, he can exhume needles from his body and use big ones like lightning rods, so how can i knock him out if getting up close and personal wont work?"

"Knock him out? Hope, dont you get it? He has no chance of change. He won't stop even if you beat him. We have to end him." Volt said.

"No. Aang, keep bringing out past avatars, I'm gonna find a way to take out Barry the same way you want to." Hope said.

"I knew you;d see things my way." Aang said.

Back with the hereos, they decided to track Iroh's scent instead of looking for hope. This led them to a ruined wall of Ba Sing Se.

"Ba Sing Se? He came back to this place?" Gemini said in surprise.

"He's beyond the walls. Nyla's getting twitchy. Good luck." June said riding off.

Then, fire surrounded them as four men with white robes on came down as the fire died.

"Whoa, were surrounded by old dudes." Natsu said.

"Not just any old timers. I;ve seen the files on Aang's world, these are all people Aangs group met on their journey." Cyrille said. "The old masters."

"Yes, like Pakku from the northern water tribe." Katara said.

"Yes now how about a hug...for your new grandfather." Pakku said.

"Wait, what?" Jexi asked.

"Pakku knew my grandmother, but they were separated. This is so amazing!" Katara said.

"Yes. I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything." Pakku said.

"And of course, there was Aang's first firebending teacher…" Hisen-ko said.

"Jeong Jeong, a pleasure." Jeong Jeong said.

"And a master of my own." Sokka said. "This is Pian Dao."

"Hello there, Sokka." Pian Dao said.

Jexi then looked at the last one. "And you… youre King Bumi, of Omashu. Everyone says youre crazy, but youre a skilled earthbender."

"That's right. Hehehe!" Bumi said.

"How do all of you know each other?" Chopper asked.

"All old people know each other." Bumi said.

"We're all part of the same secret society that transcends the four nations." Pian Dao said.

"The Secret order of the White Lotus." Hsien-Ko said.

"A Jiang-Shi? Wait, I know this one. She's that Darkstalker who tried to bring her mother back but she and her sister were caught in the spell, reviving them as Jiang Shi and a tag spirit." Jeong Jeong said.

"Yeah. Its true." Hsien-Ko said.

"Were here for Iroh. Is he further in?" Jexi asked.

"Of course he is." Bumis aid. "But wait, it seems the main group is missing someone. Someone important. Where's Momo?"

"He's gone...so is Aang." Katara said.

"Oh well. So long as they have each other, we have nothing to worry about." Bumi said.

"We'll take you to the grand lotus, Iroh of the Fire Nation." Pian Dao said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? " Bumi said erupting an earth slab and launching into the air.

Back on the island…

"Okay Aang, you called Roku, whos next?" Hope said pulling one needle out from his shoulder. "And… ow."

"I'll try Avatar Kyoshi." Aang said getting in the zone as a woman clad in green with white face makeup appeared.

"Hello, young Hope, you as well, Skyian." Kyoshi said.

"An honor, Avatar Kyoshi." Hope said.

"During my time, Jin the Conqueror was on the warpath and I had to stop him. Because of my actions, the world entered a great era of peace." Kyoshi said.

"But that wasn't your fault. You didn't kill him. Jin was just too stubborn to move." Aang said.

"Regardless, I would have done whatever it took to stop Jin, even if it meant ending him." Kyoshi said.

"Er, Kyoshi? Would this apply to my situation?" Hope asked.

"With the needle assassin? Yes. Remember, justice must be applied. Even if it means killing them." Kyoshi said as she vanished.

"I like her style." vOlt said.

"Yeah, but it didnt help." Hope said.

"I knew I shouldnt have asked Kyoshi." Aang said.

Back with the hereos…

"So Bumi was Aang's freind back in the day?" Jexi asked.

"Yeah, but on our second visit back, the fire nation had completely taken Omashu, and we had to leave before getting bumi out." Sokka said. "But that reminds me, how did you escape?"

"Escape? I didnt escape, everyone else escaped. I simply waited for the right moment to strike." Bumi said. "The eclipse was perfect."

"So you retook your kingdom singlehandedly?" Toph asked.

"Yep. All in a single day." Bumi said.

"Wow." Rainbow said.

"And no for my question. Did they do anything interesting on the day of the eclipse?" Bumi asked.

"Er…" Jexi said as Zuko and Sokka looked at one another. "They...launched a failed raid on the Fire nation capital."

"I dont wanna talk about that." Sokka said.

The Island…

"Gotta look deep inside myself." Aang said summoning a man in water tribe clothing.

"Oh, a guy from the water tribes. This should be interesting." Hope said.

'I am Avatar Korek. When I was young, I was always a kind of go with the flow Avatar. People seemed to work out their own problems and there was peace. Good times for the world. But then...I lost the woman I loved to Koo, the Face Stealer. It was my fault. If I had been more attentive and active, I could have saved her." Korek said.

"Oh. I'm… sorry for your loss, Avatar Korek." Hope said.

"Aang, Hope, Volt. You three must actively shape your own destinies as well as the destiny of the worlds." korek said as he vanished.

"You hear that? He knows we can take another path with Ozai and Barry." Hope said.

"That's not what he's talking about. He's saying we have to take action and do what's best. Ending them is what's best." Volt said.

"No, I dont belive that, and neither does Aang." Hope said.

"Actually...I agree with Volt." Aang said sadly. "He wasn't much help either."

White Lotus Main Camp…

Bumi lowered a rock to better help the others get in.

"Well, here we are." Bumi said.

"Where's my uncle?" Zuko asked.

"In there, sleeping probably." Bumi said as Zuko went to see him.

"Hey, Jexi. I need to ask you a question, bro to bro. Would you have trained under Rain Bow if you wanted to?" Blazer asked.

"Hmm. I never thought of that before. Honestly, I kinda like figuring stuff out on my own then having a teacher." Jexi said. "It makes life a lot more exciting and surprising."

"Heh. You really are something else." Blazer grinned. "You never do change."

"Thanks. I wouldn't have it any other way." Jexi smiled.

"So, do you know about...our dad?" Blazer asked.

"Cece told me about it. I never even got to know him. What was he like?" Jexi asked.

"He was strong, powerful and someone who was like a superhero. Honestly, even though he's Umbra and my dad too, he was a lot more like you." Blazer grinned.

"Thanks." Jexi smiled as they looked up at the stars.

Mysterious Island…

"Okay, okay. So the last three didn't exactly work out. But I got a plan. What if we call an Air Nomad? They'd never hurt a fly let alone kill one." Hope said. "And, I'm pretty sure at least one temple had to have an avatar like you."

"Yeah, youre right. I'm gonna try it." Aang said as he meditated as a female air nomad appeared.

"Greetings, young airbender. I am Avatar Yang Chin." she said.

"Avatar Yang Chin, Aang and I are stuck. Your principles state that all life is important, even the life of the tiniest spider fly." Hope said.

"Yes. All life is sacred." Yang Chin said.

"That's exactly why i'm a vegetarian strictly." Aangs said.

"Okay, thats irrelevant…" Hope said. "The point is, everyone thinks killing the fire lord will make things right. Even Volt here wants to do it to a crazy assassin we met because.." 

"He killed his father, I'm aware of the Skyian race and their efforts. Listen, I know you two are gentle spirits and that the monks have taught the Avatar well, but this isn't about you two, this is about the world. Or More specifically all of them." Yang Chin said. "What if someone told Ozai about the outer worlds beyond ours? Would you think he would leave them be...or would he seek to conquer them as well?"

"Man, I hadnt thought of that." Hope said.

"And this assasin. HIs principles are crazed, yet firm. Its a basic principle of survival. A larger predator will feast on a weaker one and so on." Yang Chin said. "He cannot be faulted for following his principles. Here is my advice to you. Selfless duty leads to sacrifice of your spiritual needs and do whatever it takes to protect the worlds." she said before vanishing.

"Every last one, even your own people, think we should do this." Hope said.

"See, Hope? This is why i need to do this. There are no shortcuts to this, not with that man." Volt said. "He's caused too much sadness. Even you have to agree that he needs to die."

"Haaaa. I guess I don't have a choice guys. I have to kill the fire lord." Aang said.

The next morning, they woke up to find something was up with the island.

"Uh, guys?" Hope said. "Is it me, or do those mountains seem bigger than when we first arrived here?"

Aang jumped up to the trees to take a closer look. "No hope, theyere not getting bigger, theyr getting closer." Aang said before diving down into the water.

"Aang?" Hope asked before he surfaced.

"I don't believe it guys! We're on the biggest animal in my world!" Aang said.

"What animal?" Hope said,

"A lion-turtle! But the records said they went extinct." Volt said.

"I have to swim up to its face." Aang said swimming quickly.

Soon enough, Aang got its attention as its face surfaced to look like a chinese lion.

"My god…" Hope said standing in front of it.

"It's...quite a sight, isn't it?" Volt asked.

"How did you know about these.. lIon turtles?" Hope asked.

"I read about them in an old book when I still had a place to call home." Volt said. "The largest animal to have ever lived."

The Lion-Turle then looked down at them.

"So you are the three who have been living on my shell. The avatar, a color fighter figting for the worlds, and a Skyian looking for vengeance." it said to them.

"It talks?" Hope asked.

"Yes. Since you humans used to live on our shells, we have learned to speak your strange language." the lion turtle sai.

"Then you know why were here. There's no solution but killing for two people." Hope said.

"There is a way. Energy bending." The Lion Turtle said.

"Energy Bending? I always thought it was just an old theory." Volt said.

"What's...Energy Bending?" Hope asked.

"Its a bending style that can bestow as well as remove bending from anyone, but its never been done before because there has never been an Energy Bender born." Volt said.

"But there will be now." the Lion Turtle said touching his claws to Aang as a green light glowed.

"Amazing." Aang said.

"As for you, young fighter. Volt, was it? I shall teach you...a secret art that will only appear when you finally have it all sorted out." the Lion Turtle said touching Volt.

"I thank you." Volt said bowing.

"Know this, you three. There are always ways to change a course of the fate of one." The Lion Turtle said.

"Thank you." Hope said. "Now, let's go get Ozai, Hell's Executioners and Barry and bring them to justice, not vengeance."

"That may be your way Hope, but its not mine." Volt said striking it out on his own. "You can handle the first two. I just want Barry."

"But were heading to the capital, together. The three of us… vs Emboar, Ozai and Barry." Hope said.

"That may be your way, but its not mine." Volt said vanishing in a lightning bolt.

"Lets go Aang. Time to face the fires of our enemies." Hope said dashing off.

"RIght behind you." Aang said creating an Air Scooter as he kept up with Hope.

Back at the camp…

"If hope is still alive, there's a good chance he's heading straight for Ozai's attack fleet. But what do you know about Hell's Executioners?" Zuko asked.

"Four of their Eternal Flames are approaching Ba Sing Se from the North, South, East and West. Their leader is riding here with Ozai. As for the fifth one, they are back in the Fire Nation protecting the soon to be Fire Lord Azula." Iroh said.

"Her? I have a bad feeling about this…" Sokka said.

"WHy? What makes her dangerous?" Jexi asked.

"Azula can mix fire and Lighting to create blue flames,and...oh yeah. She's Crazy!" Sokka said.

"Like, total madness crazy?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't know what it means but I'm gonna say yes." Sokka said.

"And we still have Ozai to deal with. Not to mention dozens of Fire Nation Airships coming from all sides with one eternal flame each." Weiss said.

"We only know of the four eternal flames coming here. We know nothing of the fifth that stayed in the fire nation." Iroh said. "They come as followed. Pyroar in the North, Magmortar from the East, Heatmor from the West and Darmanitan from the South."

"I've got a plan." Yosuke said.

"YOU have a plan?" Sanji asked.

"Yes. I do. And I've been thinking about it, and it just might work." Yosuke said bringing up a map.

"Okay, we'll bite, what do you have planned?" Jexi asked.

"Right. Sonic and Ruby, you are our fastest, so we need you to run interference on Ozai's main attack squad until Aang and Hope arrive. Create tornadoes shoot at him and Emboar, I don't care. Just keep them and that main fleet from getting there by any means necessary."

"You're asking us to do the most dangerous stuff. I like it." Sonic said.

"I don't. What if they decide to incinerate the whole area ahead of us?" Ruby said.

"That's why I'm sending Tails with you in the tornado. They won't expect an attack from the air. Sonic, you're good at taking out Eggman's fleets, think you can do same here?" Yosuke asked.

"Uh think? I know I can." Sonic said.

"Nami, you're on defense. I need you to launch as many of those Weather Egg's into the air and lay a ton of traps. Bring the lighting and light those suckers up when they get close." Yosuke said.

"Tall order but I'll try." Nami said.

"Katara and Zuko, you'll take Appa and cycle around back tot eh capital to deal with Azula. If she's right in the head, we gotta take her out too. We don't know who this fifth flame is, so for extra precaution, I want Jimbei to go with you."

"I'll protect them with my life." Jimbei said.

"Suki, Sokka and toph, you're job's simple, infiltrate and take out the airships before they even take off." Yosuke said.

"I get it. In case those two really are dead, the whole city won't be burned down." Anima said. "No airships, no burning."

"And who's going with us?" Sokka asked.

"We'll do it!" Pinkie said holding Usopp's hand up.

"We?" he said shaking.

"C;mon, I;ve got my PC Arm and your pop greens can grow super duper fast and unpredictable. Youre made for this part." Pinkiew said.

Usopp stopped shaking. "You're right. I am Usopp the fire conqueror! We'll ground every last airship!" he said laughing.

"That just leaves the four eternal flames coming from the other directions." Yosuke said.

"We'll start with Pyroar in the north. They come in both Male and Female varieties, but here, we have reports that a mated couple is leading the assault. We must be patient a choose…"

"I shall do it. My love with triumph over theirs!" Juvia said.

"Wow, that was fast." Jexi said.

"Wait! DOn't I get a say in this?" Gray asked.

"No my darling. Their love is challenging ours to fight. We must!" Juvia said.

"Gray, just do it. Once Juvia sets her mind on love related things, there's no stopping her. You know this." Lucy said.

"Yeah, guess I doooooo!" Gray shouted as Juvia ran off with him.

"Magmortar are balanced fighters able to shoot fireballs out of their cannon like arms. It's gonna be difficult figuring out who to fight this one." Jexi said.

"In that case, let me." Yu said. "My sword is primed for battle against someone like him."

"And with all the persona's at his disposal, you and him should be even." Yosuke said.

"Actually, I won't be using any personas. Just my sword." Yu said as he walked off.

"O-kay. Now for Heatmor. These are anteater like creatures whose flames can even melt through a Durant's armored body. They use fire for survival. They can melt solid steel with ease." Sci-Twi said.

"I'll have a crack at Mr. Anteater." Linkle said. "Its something a legendary hero would do."

"And finally, darmanitan. This guy can switch between physical mode to be in combat, and Zen mode with good psychic abilities."

"I'll handle this on my own." Silver said.

"Whoa, Silver! I didn't even see you there!" Luffy said.

"It's only natural. WIth so many heroes coming and going, Blaze and I are hardly ever noticed. But that wont stop me for fighting for this worlds future. I will be going now." Silver said flying off.

"You sure silver can handle that big ape?" Jexi asked Blaze.

"Yes. He has this one." Blaze said.

"The rest of us will provide support to the white lotus and back up anyone that needs support. And thats my plan." Yosuke said.

"This plan… is really good." Jexi said. "Let's just hope it goes exactly to plan."

"Let's move, people!" Gajeel said as everyone split up. The battle goes into the inferno. 


	4. Into the Inferno

Sozin's Comet passed overhead as Katara, Jimbel and Zuko flew to the palace.

"A world at war. How i have never dreamed to see this again." Jimbei said.

"Not your first time in a war?" Zuko asked.

"I fought in a war of the best between the pirates and the marines. A lot of good men were lost. I even fought in a few skirmishes between the humans and fishmen." Jimbei said.

"Is that what happens when you're a former warlord and the first son of the sea?" Katara asked.

"I dream of a world where all races can coexist and where silly wars like this won't exist." Jimbei said. "But until then, we must fight."

"What if Aang and Hope cant beat Ozai and Emboar? And even if Barry shows up, whats to stop him from ending their lives?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing can stop them. It is something unavoidable now. Everything is stuck in motion. Nothing we can do about it." Jimbei said.

"But they will come back. They have to." Katara said.'

At the ships, the infiltration group made in time to see the ships take off.

"Oh great, they're already taking off, now what?" Usopp said.

"It's fine. Sokka, where's the closest airship?" Toph asked.

"It's right… gah!" Sokka said as all of them were catapulted into the air by Toph to a big airship and landed almost perfectly.

"Ah! My life just flashed before my eyes." Usopp said as Pinkie grabbed him as they ran into the ship.

Back at Ba Sing Se, the order of the white lotus was already at work stopping the invasion. From the north, the Pyroar Duo and an army of Litleo and female Pyroar advanced.

"Husband,Its almost time." a female said to a male. They were sitting on a moving throne.

"Yes. All is going well. Our pride is ready to begin the burn order just like Emboar discussed with us all." the male Pyroar said.

"We are a pride, my Husband, and we shall stick together in battle and not leave one another, understood?" The wife asked.

"There is nothing that I woudnt do for you, my wife." the male said as they nuzzled.

"That is a poor example of love power!" said a voice as juvia stood in front of them with gray held tings by their hands.

"Please let go." Gray said.

"How did you get past our pride?" the male ordered.

"There is nothing love can't accomplish." Juvia said.

"This wasn't love, we just plowed through them." Gray said.

"I see. In this case, we'll have to do the job ourselves." the female said as the two circled them.

"We shall win this couple batle, gray my darling. For we are thier better!" Juvia said said charging in as both Pyroars released a power flame thrower that pushed her back.

"That's not going to be easy. With the comet so close, we can already feel its power within us." the male Pyroar said.

Gray took off his shirt. "Youre not getting to Ba Sing Se, you hear me?" Gray siad.

They both roared as they pounced on him. "Fire Fang!" they both shouted biting into his shoulders.

"No!" Juvia said steaming up as gray saw this.

"Ah, crap. Rule number-Gah!" Gray shouted.

"We don't care for your rules. You will burn with this city." the male said as they both prepare for another fire onslaught.

"You wont lay one more finger on my beloved!" Juvia said dashing in boiling water and blasting them back.

"Argh! This water's scalding." the female said.

Gray then got up.

"Juvia, you know what to do, right? Gray said holding out a hand.

"Yes." Juvie said as they grasper hands as a joint magic circle appeared in the air.

"Unison Raid!" the both shouted as a surge of water and ice tossed the two Pyroars out.

"Yes! We…" gray said before he heard them shout.

"Our Pride! Continue without us!" they said as the army continued to march.

"This isnt good. I hope the others can handle that." Gray said.

Meanwhile at Magmortars advancing army.

"Hehehe. This is a good day for a burnin." Magmortar said.

"Stop right there, Magmortar!" Yu said drawing his sword. "Your Magby's and Magmar's will stand down. You and me, right here, right now."

"Don't know who you are pretty boy, but we's got a problem, you ain't allowed here." Magmortar said as a stream of fire roared from his arm.

Yu tried to slash it only for the sword to become heated quickly.

"Yeah. I don't see this going on long." Magmortar said as Yu ran out. "Oh no you don't. Come back, ya little wimp!" he shouted chasing after.

"Thats it, you got me…" Yu said as he led Magmortar to a cliff face.

"Heh. Nice try. If you wanted me to chase ya off the cliff, you got another thing comin." Magmortar said aiming an arm at him.

"I wansnt planning on it." Yu said. "As people say, put up.." he said stabbing the hot blade into the rock, melting its way to Magmortar. But then, Yu felt something hit him from behind. He pulled it out. "A...needle?"

"Well, this was too easy." said a voice as Barry walked out. "But...I gotcha. Wait….whoops. Got the wrong boy."

"Well if it isn't the assassin. Here for a rumble?" Magmortar asked.

"Wouldn't dream of it. I actually like what you're doing, so I'm letting you live. This little snot's friend had this stupid plan of his. But, let's face it. It's not gonna work." Barry said walking up to Yu. "Hear? It...won't….work."

"Yeah. This guy actually hid among your troops. We know all about your plan. Our forces are ordered to keep going even after we eternal flames are beaten." Magmortar said. "Your weather traps, easily dispersible thanks to Sunny Day. Your speeders are probably blocked off by our speed team of Houndour by now. Let's face it...this burning is happening." Magmortar said.

But what Magmortar didnt know was what Yosuke planned, as the Houndour were confused on the ground.

"Master Emboar said a blue hedgehog and a girl in red were gonna rin by here, but I dont see them." One siad.

"You don't think they checked out, right?" a second one said. Suddenly, a plane flew overhead.

"A biplane? Eh, nothing too special." one said.

The second one was shocked to see the twin tail marking on the plane and Sonic and Ruby on the wings.

"No! Theyre attacking from the air! They tricked us!" the second said.

"And all our air force is busy keeping an eye over the fire nation capital. They won't get here to stop em." the first said.

The Tornado zoomed across the sky to the far arship Sokka and the others were on. They could see Toph using metalbending to wipe out the control deck easily.

"Okay, they're doing their part, lets do ours. Full speed ahead, buddy!" Sonic said.

"No pro-AH!" Tails said. "We've been hit!"

"What?" Ruby said as they saw a Talonflame behind them.

"Good thing I hid aboard the air ships. You will not stop the burning!" he said hitting the Tornado once more.

"Sonic, we're damaged. I gotta land." Tails said.

"I got another Idea. Jump for it!" Sonic said as all three of them jumped to a nearby arship and landed on the top as the tornado crashed and Talonflame flew above them.

"Whew, were okay." Tails said as he equipped his arm cannon. "I dont normally go on the battlefield, but no body and I mean nobody, messes with my...Whoa!" Tails said dodging a flame attack. "Okay, this isn't good."

"Its about to get worse." Ruby said as the Houndour were quickly approaching.

"Were gonna make our stand here." Sonic said as Ruby got Crimson Rose out.

"Well, history remembers famous last stands. We might burn to our deaths here, but at least we'll take a few of them with us!" Ruby said.

Meanwhile with Darmanitan…

Silver landed in front of the Darumaka army.

"Tell your Darmanitan I'm facing him right now!" Silver said, before the Darumaka formed a circle around Silver and stacked themselves upon one another until Silver was in a cage.

"We don't care if you wanna fight him. We're still gonna go on even without him." they all said.

"Yeah. That's right hedgehog. We know all about your plans. You ain't gonna win." Darmanitan said.

"Then I guess I have to do this. Psychokinesis!" Silver said lifting the cage and the darumaka at once.

"Oh boy are you in for a shock." Darmanitan said as the Darumaka were thrown at Silver as he tried to keep focus. "We're the invincible force that gets back up no matter how many times we fall. We're eternal flames!" Darmanitan said.

Heatmor's location,...

"Ahhh… all this walking is making me hungry. WHere can I get myself a snack?" the heatmor said.

"Halt!" Linkle said stopping Heatmor. "Your army shall not...oh wait, its just you?"

"Yes, its just me. All the other flames get to have their own armies of their pre-evolutonairy forms, but I dont. It's a drag, i tell you. I mean, I said I wanted a part, but then I realize I'm the only Heatmor in the guild and that makes it humiliating."

"So even with our plan known, youre the weak link in the formation because no army will continue the assault here."

"Yeah. Apparently, three sides are more than enough for a burden. They wouldn't even spare their better soldiers, its a drag I say." Heatmor said.

"But arent you good with the burning too?" Linke asked.

"To be honest, I just joined for the free food. I don't even care about this crud." Hearmot said.

Linkle had an idea. "Hey, we have the greatest chef in the world's on our ship. If you can help me beat back the armies, you can have all the food you want from him."

Heatmor just laughed. "Girl, doesn't matter if I help, you guys are still gonna lose."

"But that wont happen." Linkle said as something appeared at Ozai's flag ship. "Wanna know why? Because I know that they can stop Ozai and your master."

"Ha. You guys are nothing but hopeful idiots you know that?" Heatmor said turning around. "Enjoy burning to death."

At Ozai's flagship, he already began the assault as Emboar was with him.

"Yes, YES! The flames are so beautiful, Ozai. I expect no less from the Phoenix King." Emboar said.

"With my power, this world will burn and be reborn." Ozai said.

Unbeknownst to him, Aang and Hope were in front of the airship.

"We made it. I hope youre ready, Aang." Hope said.

"I am. Momo, time for you to go." Aang said as momo flew off as he blasted rocks at the enginces of the flag ship, damaging it.

Ozai and Emboar just grinned as they jumped out of the ship.

"They saw us coming?" Hope said before something was falling above him.

"Heat Crash!" shouted as voice as Hope barely dodged as Emboar demolished the rock he stood on. "You got a lotta guts...for a wimp."

With the airship group, Sokka saw the flagship going down.

"What just happened?" Usopp asked.

"It's Aang and Hope! Theyre alive!" Sokka said. "And they're facing Ozai and the monster pig!"

"Generations of firelords tried to search for you, Avatar. And yet here you stand before me, as if it was providence." Ozai said taking his armor and shirt off.

"Please listen, the both of you! We don't have to fight. You both can choose to stop it now." Aang said.

"You got that right kid. But as a proud fire user, I gotta see the job done. And the job is to burn down this entire kingdom." Emboar said.

"And we have all the power in the world to do so!" Ozai said blasting flames from his fists and mouth.

"Get ready." Hope said getting into his stance.

"Looks like we dont have a choice." Aang said.

"Yeah. My guilds already close to Ba Sing Se, it won't be long before its burned down to the ground." Emboar said. "Can't say the same for you guys though. I'll burn through you in minutes." Emboar said.

"C'mon!" Hope said as they charged at one another. Ozai blasted flames at Aang as he used earth to make Ozai dodge. He then launched a flame kick as they both clashed in a fiery explosion.

Hope's fist collided with Emboar's Arm Thrust, creating a shockwave.

"Hmm. You got some good muscle kid." Emboar said.

"It's thanks to a friend. If I didn't, it'd probably break like a twig." Hope laughed.

"Too bad you won't come outta this unscathed!" Emboar said jumping up. "Heat Crash!"

"That move again?" Hope said dogging it more easily. "All i gotta do is dodge at the last minute you plunge to the ground, piece of cake!"

"Oh yeah? Quick question. How many platforms you think I'm gonna destroy before you end up stranded?" Emboar asked.

"I get it. Hes missing on purpose. He wants a good shot at me, and heat crash also gets stronger with each use." Hope said.

"Yeah. You won't be able to dodge if you got nothing to jump to. You'll be a sitting blue duck." Emboar said.

Back on the airships…

"Wohoo, go Aang and Hope! Airbending Slice!" Sokka said.

"Shoudlnt we go and help?" Suki asked.

"The Fire Lord and Emboar are their fights. RIght now, we gotta stop this fleet before more damage is done." Sokka said before getting an idea. "I got it! Airship slice!"

"Nice. Lets do this!" Usopp said as he took the wheel and Steered into the path of the airships.

Meanwhile, the Azula elimination team reached the capital just as Azula herself was to be crowned.

"I'm afraid your coronation has been halted, Miss Azula." Jimbei said. "You are not the ruler this kingdom deserves! Its ruler will be Prince Zuko!"

"Ahahaha! Youre hilarious, fishman." Azula said.

"I'm serious. I can tell by looking at you that you're mind is not as focused." Jimbei said.

"Well, fine. If my brother wants to be Fire Lord so bad, then he should challenge me for it. Throught the custom fire nation duel, Agni Kai!" Azula said.

"She's all yours now, Zuko." Jimbei said. "But there is still one more to be dealt with. You there, near Azula, come out!"

"I assume you mean me?" a voice as out of the shadows came a creature with a skull on its face wielding a flaming bone and having dark skin. "I am this girl's protector. I...am Marowak."

"A ground type? Hmm, so the last Eternal flame isnt a fire type. Why would you be in a fire guild?" Katara asked.

"You are mistaken. I'm not like other Marowak you know. I was born...in Alola." Marowak said.

"What?" JImbei said.

"In alola, the incarnations of the pokemon you know are changed. Due to the climate of the islands, we've taken on different forms. There are many grass types, our natural enemies, so we adapted. We light our bones on fire by using our skulls as matchboxes. We fight to protect our fellow Marowak and Cubone. I'm not a ground type. I'm a fire and ghost type." Marowak said.

"The adaptations of Alola are getting more interesting everyday.." Jimbei said. "Azula! I make a request of this Agni Kai! I shall fight your bodyguard and you with Zuko!"

"Hmm. Marowak?" Azula asked.

"These terms are good. I will agree to them." Marowak said.

Jimbei joined Zuko.

"Thank you, fishman." Zuko said.

"I'll help as best I can. I dont know how good I'll do on land. But if this war is to be stopped, then I shall help." JImbei said. "Lets fight together, with Fishman Karate and Firebending as one."

"Yes. We will fight together!" Zuko said.

The siblings knelt down and then faced one another.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, brother." Azula said with a crazed look on her face.

"No youre not." Zuko said.

"Show me fishman karate, and I will show you the new skills my race now has." Marowak said spinning its flaming bone.

"If you desire to see it so bad, come at me!" Jimbei said.

They clashed head on.

Back with Aang and Hope, they were quickly losing balance against the two. Even with Aang's training, the advanced firebending put Aang on the defensive, forcing them both into a dome of earth.

"Hahahaha! You shall die like the rest of your people, they did not deserve to be in this world!" Ozai said attacking the dome. "And now, it ends!" Ozai said blasting fire at them. 


	5. Avatar Aang

Earth Kingdom Canyon. Aang and Hope vs Ozai and Emboar…

"You ran all you want, boy. But you can't do it forever!" Emboar shouted as he continued after Hope who jumped from platform to platform.

"Damn, hes got me running. And Aangs trapped like a rat on the defensive." Hope thought. "I don't have a lot of platforms left. It won't be long before I'm trapped like Aang. I got no choice then." he said as he stopped and looked face up. "I'll take it head on!"

"You crazy? You're gonna get flattened if you don't move. But...not my problem!" Emboar said leaping into the air again. "Now, for the tenth time….here comes Heat Crash!"

"If I don't start standing up to bad guys like him, I'll never get anywhere." Hope thought pulling a fist back. "That's why….I gotta pull through!"

"This is the end kid!" Emboar said coming down like a meteor.

"Shining…. Aegis Fist!" Hope said smashing emboar straight in the face, countering his heat crash and sending him onto the pillars. This in turn, blasted Aang straight into a wall, piercing a scar on his back. All of the avatars then pulsed through him as power surged into him.

A fletchinder watched emboar as he was unconscious, spirals in his eyes. He then turned on a mic.

"Attention all army forces! Cease assault. Because our guild master emboar…. Has been defeated!" he called out.

"No way. Someone actually beat the boss?" Magmortar said.

"That had to have been some power just to beat him." Darmanitan said.

"So, I guess we do the smart thing and cut and run. We can't complete the job without his powerful heat crashes." Heatmor said.

"Run for it!" the three said as they ran with the forces retreating. "We won't forget this!" they called out.

"Enemy forces retreating on all sides! Hopes done it!" Yosuke said. "They all left."

"Not all of them, brat." said a voice as Yosuke saw Barry with an unconscious Yu. "So you're the idiot who came up with that stupid useless plan." he grinned.

"No way, thats my partner youre holding! Did you…?" Yosuke asked

"I didn't kill him…..yet. But...I am gonna kill you for wasting my time!" Barry grinned.

"No!" shouted a voice as Volt appeared between them.

"You're still alive? Heh. What are ya? Some kinda fish?" Barry asked.

"I'm a Skyian. A proud one. And I'm going to make sure….you face punishment." Volt said.

"Fine then." Barry said tossing Yu away. "Guess I got no choice. I'll just have to rip you apart till I know for sure you're dead!"

"Then let's finish things." Volt said.

Barry then started growing needles all over his body. "Porcupine!" he shouted firing them all at once hitting anyone in the surrounding area.

Volt slowly moved as he was quickly dodging the needles coming at him, coming out unscathed.

"What the? He dodged all of them?" Barry said.

"You aren't going to win." Volt said.

"Says the weak to the strong. Needle gun!" Barry shouted firing needles from his fingertips as Volt ran.

As Volt battled Barry, he saw something in the air, it was Aang as his arrow tatto's glowed as well as his own eyes. He had entered the mighty Avatar State, entering a sphere of wind and creating rings of fire, water and earth.

"Volt!" Hope said. "You better finish barry quickly, because Aangs gone badass. We need to. UGH!" Hope said seeing a needle in his leg.

"You really are an annoying little bug. Don't you get it? He's accepted nature. He's the strong while Ozai is the weak. He'll kill him for sure!" Barry smiled "Just like I'm gonna kill the both of you."

Volt watched as Barry neared hope as he heard voices from his past.

"Dad, I wanna know, what will I do? With my lightning, will I be a savior...or a destroyer?"

"Well, son. That's not up to me to decide. You're the only one who can shape your destiny."

We return to the present where Volt gripped his fists. "I forgot about that. But at least I know the answer now." Volt said as an electrified aura surrounded him as he charged at them. "Hope! I've decided! I'm gonna….be your savior!" Volt shouted as lighting reached into the sky itself.

"What the?" Hope said as a larger Volt made of lightning appeared in the sky as it mimicked what the real one did.

"What the heck is that? Some kinda god?" Barry said in shock.

"Ultimate Color Fighting Secret Art!" Volt said pulling back a fist as did the projection.

"Why….am I feeling so scared right now?" barry said. "I can't….move."

"Lightning….PUNISHER!" Volt shouted as the gods fist came down on Barry as the assassin screamed loudly. When the projection vanished, all that was left was an unconscious and electrified Barry.

Meanwhile, Aang had pinned Ozai to the ground in avatar state.

"Fire Lord Ozai, you and your forefathers have devastated the balance of this world. And now, you will pay the ultimate Price!" all of the avatars voices and aang's aid at one as they prepared a final blow.

"No Aang! Dont do it!" Hope said. "Remember what the Lion turtle said!"

Aang the stopped the attack and canceled the avatar state. As Ozai tried to strike back, Aang was ready for it, countering it and performed Energy Bending, talking away all of Ozai's strength in bending.

"Whew." Hope said.

The others then gathered around Barry and Ozai with Aang and Hope in the front.

"So you found another way for these two. And Volt decided to punish Barry with justice, not vengeance." Jexi sad. "And you beat a guildmaster on your lonesome and sent Hell's executioners packing."

"And while all that was going on, I took on Azula and Marowak when she used lighting to injure Zuko. I restrained her using both bending and my surroundings. And Jimbei-" Katara said.

"The fight had no winner between me and Marowak. After Zuko was struck, he stopped and left." Jimbei said.

"Hope, thank you. If it werent for you, I'd never have remembered what my dad told me all those years ago." Volt said.

"Thanks, but, what's happening now?" Hope asked.

"I will be leaving the team as originally planned. After all, I still have one more thing I wish to accomplish." Volt said.

"And as for these two, they'll be hauled off to Impel Down. And then- What the?" Hope said as he saw Barry break off the cuffs.

"Grrah! Listen here, Lightning God! You might be the strong one for now, but next time...I will kill you! I swear it. Hehehehaahahahaha!" he laughed insanely before running off.

"Ah great." Hope said as Volt stopped him.

"Let him go." Volt said.

"What? Are you crazy? He's gonna try to-" Hope began.

'I know. But...I don't have to fear him. I saw it in his eyes. The only one feeling fear right now...is him." Volt said.

Later on…

"So, you're serious about staying here?" Hope said in a temple with Aang.

"Now that I saved the world here, i have to stay and rebuild it with my friends. But dont worry. When the torch is passed to the next avatar, I'm sure you'll like them as much as you liked me."Aang smiled.

"Yeah." Hope said.

"Good luck in Furious Universe. I'll be rooting for you, even when I'm not competing. Win big, guy." Aang said.

"Later, my good friend." Hope said as their ships took off.

70 years later (Almost a full month if you are world traveling)...

Three white lotus scouts came to a southern water tribe village and saw a house where a man appeared.

"I am honored that the white lotus in in my presence." He said as they went into the house.

"We have investigated the claims here and in the northern villages. All have turned out to be false." one of the white lotus said.

"Then you'll be happy to know your search has come to an end." the female said.

"What makes you so sure that your daughter is 'the one'? That of which who has fought with the other legendary hero, the Lightning God?" one of them asked.

"Korra, come in here please!" the female said.

BOOOM!

A wall of earth flew right past them as a young girl stood there in an earthbending pose. "I'm the Avatar! You gotta deal with it!" she said displaying fire, earth and water bending to the three white lotus's.

So the cycle of the Avatar began anew. Aang's legend is over. So begins… The Legend of Korra.

Meanwhile on the ship…

"Guys! Guess what came up on the screen today!" Yosuke said showing a bulletin.

"Ladies in gentlemen from across the worlds! You've patiently, but the wait is almost over! For in three days….we will begin our biggest tournament yet. We will soon witness the birth of….FURIOUS….UNIVERSE!" Ampharos said.

"Bring it on." they all said with excitement.

To be continued... 


End file.
